Talk:Unsealing Technique/Archive 1
Named? When was the name of this technique revealed? It was neither mentioned in the data-books nor in the Anime. :It wasn't revealed, because this technique doesn't exist. Weapons and the like aren't summoned, they're unsealed. Something that wasn't considered a jutsu as such, since it was never even mentioned in the databooks. --ShounenSuki 22:21, 8 November 2008 (UTC) ::Egh. It's not worth a deletion as it is technically something. It's not ninjutsu, but it is something. It just needs some reworking.--TheUltimate3 22:36, 8 November 2008 (UTC) :::All right, that's fair. However, the name has to change. This article isn't just about projectile weapons, after all. It's about any kind of sealed object. Also, blood is never used in the manga to unseal objects. --ShounenSuki 22:59, 8 November 2008 (UTC) False info Let's see, where should I start... # The name is fanon and does not properly describe what this 'jutsu' does # The range of this 'technique' is unknown # When has blood been needed to unseal weapons? # This technique was never even mentioned or hinted at in the databooks. It's more of a general skill then a ninjutsu # Basically, we don't know anything solid about the concepts discussed in the article. --ShounenSuki 00:14, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Odd one you are. # The name I conceade. Come up with a name yourself to call the article, or we leave it as is. # Given the nature of what can be "unsealed", Long Range (0m-10m+) is approriate. # No idea. If you think it's wrong, simply get rid of it. # I was never a fan of having this wikia be a online databook as that defeats the purpose of both the wikia community and the databook. Regardless is regardless, this is something, general skill or otherwise. # We also don't know how someone could spit a giant fireball out their mouths, but we know they do. We know ninja can summon or as you like to put it unseal a large assortment of things out of scrolls and stuff. --TheUltimate3 00:32, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Puppet Masters Use It They seal their puppets and unseal them from scrolls all the time. Both Chiyo, Sasori, and Kankurou have shown it. I added it to their jutsu but it was deleted. Why? Jules R. J. Blake (talk) 00:30, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :Because they are using it in the same vain as any other person that uses it. I.E: Every ninja that had at least some form of Academy training.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 00:58, January 4, 2010 (UTC) ::So why do others have it at all if it's considered an academy jutsu? Jules R. J. Blake (talk) 01:28, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :Who, besides tenten (who uses this as her signature jutsu), has it? Simant (talk) 01:29, January 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Chiyo used it to summon Ma and Pa and the Ten Puppet Collection of Chikamatsu. Sasori used it to summon the Third and his Performance of 100. Kankurou used it to summon Karasu and the others. Jules R. J. Blake (talk) 01:37, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :You said they had it, implying they had it in their infobox. They may use it but since every ninja is capable of using it, it is not listed. Simant (talk) 01:43, January 4, 2010 (UTC) ::But we list it for Tenten because she specializes in it? Jules R. J. Blake (talk) 01:53, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :Yes. Simant (talk) 01:55, January 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Don't puppet masters do the same, since that's where they keep their puppets? Plus, there's no proof that it's an academy jutsu. Who else has used it? Jules R. J. Blake (talk) 02:26, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :::No puppeteers' jutsu focus on their puppets. The generic summon merely brings them their summons. Tenten's entire method of attack revolves around summoning and throwing weapons.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 02:29, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Activation How are these things activated exactly? We have touch, http://www.onemanga.com/Naruto/250/10/, and http://www.onemanga.com/Naruto/267/09/. I would say chakra in general, but what about the second? Thomas Finlayson (talk) 22:05, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Rigours of age part What I mean by the citations is that Kabuto had those corpses, but if they had started to decompose then he would have been unable to fool Yamato; the smell alone would have been a clue. Thomas Finlayson (talk) 05:20, June 18, 2010 (UTC) :I was just going to remove that comment, because it also seems likely he could have simply preserved the body, he is a medical-nin after all. However I feel that'll just end up in a large circular conversation that'll accomplish nothing so yeah. Just going to say my peace here and go.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 09:57, June 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Actually, and not to just prove you wrong, I have to agree with your point. Kabuto is a bad example, and he does do excellent work with corpses. I could argue about time available (Talk:Kabuto Yakushi) with the other stuff he had to do, but that would not do much. How about Fire Sealing Method then (yes, it is B-rank and used by a über-ranked shinobi) which is essentially a more advanced form of this. Would not the amatasaru have kept burning unless it was suspended (and yes, I admit I was the one who put foward the jutsu was based on this sealing technique). More to the point (and yes, this is low on empirical info) it is being stored as "information" which is not as changable as "matter" (edging towards speculation, I know). Thomas Finlayson (talk) 05:50, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Chapter 508 So just to clarify, it is indeed possible to seal multiple jutsu inside of a scroll in the manga? Moreover, would that indeed classify as some special form of sealing jutsu, not just the generic? Thomas Finlayson (talk) 07:33, September 2, 2010 (UTC) :Keep in mind, this will probably be my only comment on this matter. It was a trap. Traps are, for shinobi, generic. No matter what was hidden in it, it would still be generic.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 10:49, September 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Sorry, I know what you said about that being probably your only comment, but could you clarify what you said a tad. Thomas Finlayson (talk) 22:00, September 2, 2010 (UTC) :::Shinobi use traps. That's very generic. Tripping a trap that summons deadly weapons, jutsu, a decoy, whatever is not all that special.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 22:12, September 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yeah, but that usually involves wire, knives, letter bombs, etc. Here we have jutsu popping out of scrolls. For me, that is a significant difference. Thomas Finlayson (talk) 04:55, September 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::Oh, and this is part is pure speculation, but what does it look like here on the scroll on the top-right panel? (talk) 05:23, September 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::::The same random contents of every scroll. ::::::This was a summoning, not a sealing. See prior examples of Iruka by Team 7, Manda by Suigetsu, and shadow clones by Fukasaku. ''~SnapperT '' 06:13, September 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Iruka did show that the summoning could be activated without the user's will (like with Guy here), but the water prison? Thomas Finlayson (talk) 23:11, September 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::::This conversation has been mentioned http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:TwinRisingDragons#Re:_Seal_Objects_not_Jutsu here as well, and one key point was how exploding tags sealed jutsu inside of them as well. Thomas Finlayson (talk) 23:15, September 3, 2010 (UTC) :This isn't new. In the forest of death, the scrolls of heaven and earth were booby-trapped with a genjutsu if I recall. Also, when brought together properly acted as a summons. Arrancar79 (talk) 00:05, September 4, 2010 (UTC) ::I thought it was the summoned instructors, but details. So do we put it in then? Thomas Finlayson (talk) 00:15, September 4, 2010 (UTC) :::Not here; it's summoning nuance, not a sealing nuance. :::Though, I would guess it's not so much a jutsu summoning as it is an animal summoning + an environment for the animal. Sharks kept in a water prison so that, when summoned, they could deal with prying eyes and make it to the nearest water source. Some sort of summoning-everything-within-a-predefined-ten-meter-area perhaps? ''~SnapperT '' 01:05, September 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::I lean toward sealing of a summons and jutsu. Pure speculation, but I'd imagine hand seals are made chakra is spent, and the effect is sealed away till the condition is met to activate. A time delay of sorts. Arrancar79 (talk) 01:52, September 4, 2010 (UTC) :Is this entire discussion about whether or not it is possible to seal jutsu inside scrolls for later use? Because that should really be rather obvious. :Not only is that exactly what happened in chapter 508, similar things happened before as well. There's the summoning tattoos that highly resemble seals, Itachi's Transcription Seal: Amaterasu, that was a sealed technique beyond any doubt, and the teacher summons during the chūnin exams. :Really, sealing jutsu isn't that controversial. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 12:51, September 4, 2010 (UTC) The Trivia The trivia about it "apparently" sealing more that just items can be removed now Fangzntalonz (talk) 21:59, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Released Objects can stay Attached to the Seal Generically when someone uses a seal it is like this, but there is an exception. While I am not sure if there are not anymore of these unusual seals in the manga, it is still worth noting. Thomas Finlayson (talk) 21:56, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Thousand Hands Manipulation Force Thomas Finlayson (talk) 22:00, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Naruto also uses this. Shouldn't Naruto also be added to the user's list? He used it against Sasori and once again against the Three Tails (in the filler arc) when he summoned shuriken froma scroll...Sparxs77 (talk) 10:47, October 16, 2010 (UTC) :It's generic so everyone uses it. Tenten is mentioned because she specializes in it.--'TheUltimate3'~The User King~ 10:55, October 16, 2010 (UTC) 'Not needed. Summoning Scroll is still a summoning scroll' I put down: More advanced users can rely upon a smaller seal in order to store their objects; for example storing multiple seals in their scroll as opposed to one. (4.↑ Naruto chapter 300, page 03 (5.↑ Naruto chapter 264, page 08 along with File:Summoning scroll for corpses.PNG At first I confess I was confused why it was removed since it did make it clear that different people had different levels of ability, and that different scrolls could carry different amounts (sort of like a musket to a modern rifle in some ways, both kill but more shots). I admit the pictures position was awkward (and I was hoping someone who was better at that sort of stuff than me could fix it), and that indeed it may to some seem like it is still clear (so the situation makes a bit more sense), but I was hoping someone to could help clarify some more why it was removed. Thomas Finlayson (talk) 20:43, October 26, 2010 (UTC) :Because a summon scroll is a summon scroll. Drawing the seal differently or putting more things in it doesn't change the fact that it's still a summon scroll.--'TheUltimate3'~The User King~ 22:57, October 26, 2010 (UTC) ::'The User King?' Anyways, it is indeed still a summoning scroll, but it is a different "type" of summoning scroll. The user can summon 20 weapons for example as opposed to just one. It indicates a difference in the users skill as well. Thomas Finlayson (talk) 02:13, October 30, 2010 (UTC) :::Yes, the User King. Considering how my standard name is 'The Ultimate', dubbing myself a king is appropriate. :::There's no proof that it indicates a users skill, it could just mean they wrote the jutsu formula (or whatever it is) differently. And no, just because it looks different doesn't mean it's a different measure of skill.--'TheUltimate3'~The User King~ 02:18, October 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::More curious than critical over the name. As for the rest, I would like to start by making it clear that does not 'look' different, it is different, like, hmm...new analogy, jean pockets and a backpack. As for the skill, I have a feeling that this will continue for a while, though I concede that, like a weapon, they could be gifts from other people, though I would definetely like to know why it should not be written on how some scrolls carry one weapon or 20 weapons and the backups that can be carried in your shirt pocket? As for the skill though, those with single-item scrolls though tend to be genin (Naruto), chunin (guy with that huge mace), or puppet masters (Sasori, Chiyo for the parent puppets, and Kankuro, and what they summon have tons of weapons anyways), while those with multi-scrolls include Sasuke, Kabuto, Shikamaru (abnormally skilled chunin), etc. Thomas Finlayson (talk) 03:57, November 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::Because you assume the number of things people summon via scrolls has something to do with skill. There is nothing that suggests that, and no ninja rank does not indicate skill. Naruto is a genin but he's kage level.--'TheUltimate3' ~The User King ~ 11:24, November 6, 2010 (UTC) :Not to mention that skill might not be the reason for your observation. Naruto only summoned one shuriken, but there is no reason to assume that's all he can summon from that scroll. Kotetsu only summoned his mace, but that was a special weapon. He probably didn't even want to summon anything else. :Skill might have something to do with it, but there are various other factors that could be involved. Maybe sealing certain objects is more difficult than other. Perhaps bigger objects require more text. Even handwriting and simple æsthetics could have something to do with it. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 13:34, November 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Very well, I will let it go for now; I had indeed forgotten to consider what effect the objects might have had on this, as well. Though for Naruto it is more kage-level power, I am not so sure about skill and knowledge. Thomas Finlayson (talk) 22:05, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Transportation Technique? Where on Earth did this name come from? —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 14:29, November 4, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, this would be nice to know.--'TheUltimate3' ~The User King ~ 14:31, November 4, 2010 (UTC) :From the recent anime episode. Neji says that it's called the Transportation Technique. --OmegaRasengan ::If the romaji you provided is what he called it, then that's a branch of jutsu, not this jutsu's name. ''~SnapperT '' 18:15, November 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Neji didn't say what the techniques name was, he says Tenten's scrolls use Jikūkan Ninjutsu to store and summon items.--Deva 27 (talk) 18:18, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Third Paragraph... is it just me, or does the third paragraph not make any sense? i think it's confusing. --Ampm123 (talk) 22:00, August 15, 2011 (UTC)Ampm123 Two things... First, why is Toroi listed among users? According to this very talkpage, all ninjas use this but Tenten is listed because she specialises in it. Is Toroi also somehow special? Second, anime makes mistakes by showing weapons/items being unsealed using blood, right? I can recall at least one example, episode 207 where Fū uses blood to summon his puppet (biting his finger through a glove in process 0.0). Should it be noted, if not here, but on the anime-manga differences? --kiadony --talk to me-- 11:06, August 18, 2011 (UTC) :Read this.--Cerez365™ 11:13, August 18, 2011 (UTC) what the kind of that seal ? medical nin's seal|what type of that generic seal? is that same as sasuke's Summoning: Lightning Flash Blade Creation ? --Jumpjet (talk) 06:27, September 24, 2011 (UTC) :I highly doubt that that's a generic seal. It's probably has some relation to Chōji's treatment or something like that. But then again we don't know.--Cerez365™ 13:05, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Kabuto Scroll Anyone opposed to adding File:Summoning scroll for corpses.PNG as another image example? — SimAnt 19:07, November 13, 2011 (UTC) :Not I.--Cerez365™ 19:10, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Hand Seals i just rewatched the anime episode from last week the one with tentens past in it and right before she summons the metal doll and in a flashback she used a few hand seals to unseal the weapons, from what i could see and i may be wrong but she used the boar-tiger-monkey-ram hand seals. could somebody else look into this more? (talk) 04:25, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Possible Name In a past episode (more precisely, My Hero, Lady Tsunade!) You can see that this technique TenTen designates as invocation Füippan Jutsu or something. The administration could review and confirm if I'm right? :They call it . The anime has a long history of calling Tenten's technique space-time ninjutsu, despite it not being space-time ninjutsu, but simple fūinjutsu. Besides, that's the name of the type of technique, much like senjutsu or genjutsu, it's not the name of an actual, single technique she uses. Omnibender - Talk - 04:09, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Kabuto Sorry If I sound Stupid, But We have image of Kabuto holding the scroll, yet He is not considered a User ? (Not here for a argument, so don't take this high, just guide me to the right path)--This is me, Jaison Clinton Castelino 16:34, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Generic sealing stuff is considered a basic skill used by just about all ninja, so we only list users of general skills who have shown signifigant skill with or is a main part of their fighting style. (talk) 17:25, September 25, 2012 (UTC) yomiko-chan Chakra Can chakra be sealed inside?--Aeonophic (talk) 02:28, January 31, 2013 (UTC)Aeonophic Exploding Dragon Strike--Elveonora (talk) 02:33, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Impure world reincarnation Could this be used to seal a person's soul away?-- (talk) 14:20, April 13, 2013 (UTC)Aeonophic No, this seals objects--Elveonora (talk) 15:58, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Name It was revealed in the Rock Lee and His Ninja Pals anime and manga that this technique's name is called Weapon Summoning. Manga It was revealed in chapter 22 at this link Japanese It was said in the English Subbed of the series in episode 8 where Tenten placed a seal on Tsunade's charm necklace and said Weapon Summoning at this link http://www.hulu.com/watch/367402#i1,p5,d0 and time: 13:33. English It was also said in the English Dubbed and she specifically said "You like my Weapon Summoning?" at this link http://www.hulu.com/watch/713684#i0,p5,d0 and time: 13:33. --4th Six Paths (talk) 07:19, December 18, 2014 (UTC) Is anybody going to give me an answer?--4th Six Paths (talk) 19:36, December 22, 2014 (UTC) :The Rock Lee spin off has nothing to do with this wiki and invalidates your evidence. I also don't hear those words anywhere in the anime, so I am reverting your edits for having no real source (especially as you've now created work for everyone by creating double redirects). --Sajuuk Talk Page | | Channel 11:14, January 2, 2015 (UTC) "Unsealing Technique" Should we re-name it to "Unsealing Technique" since it sure does look the same, or create a separate article for it?--Omojuze (talk) 13:05, March 19, 2015 (UTC) Sorry for hijacking your thread. But the animal path girl's techniques appear to be the same as Tenten's yet hers are stated to be fuuinjutsu while Tenten's kuchiyose. There already was some talk if Tenten summons or unseals her tools, this confuses it even more.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 13:13, March 19, 2015 (UTC) :Tenten's kuchiyose was a screw up in the anime I believe. It's even mentioned in this page as a trivia.--Omojuze (talk) 13:15, March 19, 2015 (UTC) ::Guy once again called it a summoning in this episode, too though.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 13:24, March 19, 2015 (UTC) :::Hmm... then maybe they are different. Though do you want the creation of "Unsealing Technique" to happen?--Omojuze (talk) 13:25, March 19, 2015 (UTC) ::::Also, Tenten noted that Ajisai indeed uses the same technique as her, meaning it is the same. So, we should in fact rename this article to "Unsealing Technique".--Omojuze (talk) 14:21, March 19, 2015 (UTC) Anime calling Tenten's techniques spacetime have long been considered a mistake. I have no problem renaming this to the name we were introduced to in episode 404. Omnibender - Talk - 16:14, March 19, 2015 (UTC) :In Shippūden episode 404, I believe Guy referred to this as the "Transportation Technique".—Steveo920 (Talk) March 19, 2015 12:47 ::In the chapter 523, Mangetsu Hōzuki uses this technique to summon swords.--Sharingan91 (talk) 18:36, March 19, 2015 (UTC) :::Steve, "Transportation Technique" was just a description. And Sharin, that was still fūinjutsu, the swords were stored in the scroll.--Omojuze (talk) 18:38, March 19, 2015 (UTC) Image Hey guys, don't you think that the image used for this techique should be the two when Ajisai unseals the bottle and re-seals it? Dan.Faulkner (talk) 04:16, March 27, 2015 (UTC) Unsealing & Enclosing Technique Isn't this techniques just the Enclosing Technique to seal away objects and the Unsealing Technique to unseal objects? --Sarutobii2 (talk) 20:14, March 28, 2015 (UTC) :The Enclosing/Unsealing Technique are just the two aspects of the Generic Sealing Technique. There's nothing special about the separate pages, so I'm not really sure why both weren't just mentioned on this page, considering that anyone can seal and unseal objects from scrolls or pieces of paper (hence "Generic") --Sajuuk talk | | Channel 20:33, March 28, 2015 (UTC) ::There not 2 aspects of the GST because this isn't a technique now that its been confirmed that sealing and unsealing are 2 different techniques. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 21:43, March 28, 2015 (UTC) I'm going to post exactly what I posted at Talk:Enclosing Technique. Unless I'm mistaken (I only watched the episode once), what I understand is that Enclosing Technique is the technique used to store an item, and Unsealing Technique is the technique that releases the item from storage. Kinda like we have Five Elements Seal/Five Elements Unseal and Evil Sealing Method/Evil Releasing Method. One technique does something and the other undoes it. If that is true, both Tenten and Ajisai actually use both techniques. GST, would be the generic way to store things (and would be renamed Enclosing Technique), and every other "release stuff from storage" jutsu would derive from Unsealing Technique. Omnibender - Talk - 22:56, March 29, 2015 (UTC) :Exactly, this should be renamed and split.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 09:36, March 30, 2015 (UTC) ::I don't see any reason to not do what Omni is suggesting. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 08:54, April 1, 2015 (UTC) I'm with Omnibender, Elvenora and Sarutobii2 on this, especially given that until the most recent episode, there was no actual name for this technique, so it only makes sense really.--Hawkeye2701 (talk) 09:45, April 1, 2015 (UTC) :I.don't.give.a.damn... But in all seriousness, I think that we should not split it and do it like variations. But, of course, we should do what the majority agrees with.--Omojuze (talk) 10:05, April 1, 2015 (UTC) ::As usual when a change like this is spearheaded, I think there should be a reasonable grace period to make sure this is a smooth transition. The last thing I want is for this to go ahead and then have someone complain this was deliberately rushed into being done. Omnibender - Talk - 23:49, April 2, 2015 (UTC)